iPod Challenge- SlyxCarm
by daisygirl101
Summary: I've been reading a few of these and finally got motived to do one. Just a few fluffy oneshots between my favorite pairing.


So I've finally decided to do a couple of these. One for my Shadamy fans, and one for my SlyxCarm fans.

This story is obviously the Sly Cooper one. The other one is titled, "iPod Challenge: Shadamy", and will be posted soon.

P.O.V. (Unless it changes in the story)

Battle- None

Busted; You'll Be in my Heart; Let Me be Myself; If I Die Young; Perfect Two- Sly

Telephone; Sober; Fearless; Hakuna Matata- Carmelita

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: Sly and Carmelita

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. (iPhone time!)

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. No skipping songs!

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

Here we go.

Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games/Sony

* * *

**Battle (© Colbie Caillat)**

"Carmelita, please. Gimme a chance. I'm sorry."

"No Sly, you lied to me about everything. I can't believe you faked amnesia just to be with me. You know how much that hurts?"

"Carm, please. I only did it for us. I knew I wouldn't ever get a chance if I didn't."

"A chance? That's all you wanted? Why didn't you ever just speak up Cooper?"

"Because every time I flirted with you, you turned me down."

"Cooper, I can't do this anymore. We're done. Get out."

"Carm, please! Don't do this."

"Sly… I'm so sorry. I'm done with this battle between us. We're going back to our old battle, cops and robbers. I'll see you when I chase your ass down tomorrow morning. Goodbye."

A lone raccoon walked down the street that night, tears in his eyes and a gorgeous fox on his mind. He knew he should've fought harder, but he lost the battle between them…

**Busted (©Candace & Vanessa (Phineas and Ferb))**

"I'm gonna catch you Cooper!"

"Then keep up doll!" I laughed along the Paris rooftops. "And it won't change my affections for you if you do!"

"Shut it Cooper! We all know I return those feelings!" I stopped in my tracks, letting the fox run me over and topple onto me. I kissed her.

"I was right. Busted you Carm. I knew it."

**You'll Be In My Heart (© Phil Collins) (Tarzan)**

"Hey, its ok. Relax and breathe." I rubbed my cop's back as she cried.

"Sly, that job was everything I had. And I lost it, all because I lost one small piece of paper. What am I going to do?"

"Lemme walk you home Carm."

"I won't make it. I'm too tired." I sighed and picked her up and walked down to her apartment. She fell asleep on the bed quickly. I kissed her cheek and left a calling card for her.

_Carmelita's P.O.V._

I rolled over in my bed. 2:30 am. There was a calling card on my table. I picked it up and read the back of the blue raccoon head.

_I'll be in your heart if you ever need me. And you'll always be in mine._

_Love, Sly Cooper_

**Let Me Be Myself (© 3 Doors Down)**

This was it. The day I caved in. The day I was going to confess to the vixen the truth. I was going to tell her who I truly was.

"Carm… hey beautiful. Wake up." She rolled over in our bed.

"Good morning Sly. Are you ok? You looked worried."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok?"

"I remember it all. Everything. I know who I am Carm." She blinked a few times. "Can I have a ten second head start before you shoot me?" She smiled.

"Nope." She pulled me down into a sweet kiss. I smiled and kissed her back. When we broke, she smiled again. "I've missed the thieving personality you had. You better not lose that adorable charm, Cooper."

"I wouldn't dream of it, señorita." She giggled and kissed me again.

Finally, I can be myself again. No ropes, no guidelines. No rules, no instructions. Just me.

**Telephone (© Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé)**

"Damn phone! Just shut up!" I yelled at my phone. That damn Jake. Did he not know what the words 'I'm through' meant? He wouldn't leave me alone! I sighed as two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I was going to run from you, but you look upset. Is everything ok beautiful?" I sighed and leaned back into my thief. That's right, mine, and no one else's.

"My ex won't leave me alone."

"Does my gang need to kick some ass?" I chuckled.

"No Cooper, I can kick his ass too. But thank you," I replied. That Cooper. He's a charmer.

"So you're single?"

"Cooper…"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just teasing. But don't worry Miss Fox, my heart still belongs to you." He turned me around and kissed me. His hand slipped into my pocket and turned my phone off. "I think you'll have to call him back," he said and continued kissing me. I smiled and set the pistol down. This might not be such a bad idea after all…

**Sober (© Pink)**

I stumbled out of the bar. I needed this; I couldn't take Cooper anymore. I looked at my watch; 4 am. I was definitely drunk. All thanks to the fact I couldn't catch Cooper again. Damn raccoon.

"Whoa gorgeous, slow down." There was suddenly a grey raccoon in front of me. I sighed.

"Sly, me leave alone. I no have time for this." He chuckled and picked me up.

"You're drunk Carm. We're going home."

"But I don't get drunk. I'm sober!"

"Not anymore honey." He carried me home- I think- and set me on the bed. "Your clothes reek of alcohol Carm, take the jacket and boots off."

"Ok." I stripped a good deal of my clothing. Sly brought me a glass of water. I downed the liquid along with some bread. He kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep Fox. I'll be right here all night." Sly laid down next to me and I was out like a light. _How does he always make me feel so amazing in the end?_

**If I Die Young (© The Band Perry)**

"Sly, I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are Carm. Don't talk like that." I held her hand and had her head in my lap. I was sitting on her bed. I called Bentley in to continue tending to her wounds. The villain we were after had shot her in the side, and the guilt would eat me alive if I left her. I took her home and called Bentley. He peeled back her now red jacket and dabbed the wound with alcohol.

"Sorry Inspector, this is going to sting." She coughed a bit and winced.

"Sly, do me a favor. Turn in my badge for me after this all. I won't be there to."

"Carm, you'll be fine. You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Sly, but this is it."

"Inspector, you will live. I promise," Bentley said. I squeezed her hand tightly as more tears came down. Bentley performed emergency surgery to get the bullet out and he quickly stitched her back up. She coughed again and moaned. _Be strong, my love…you won't die young._

**Perfect Two (© Auburn)**

I held her closer. I kissed her forehead. She caved in and hugged me back.

"Sly, we both know this is a bad idea."

"Carmelita, we're perfect. We fit perfectly, see? You're my cop and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"These rendezvous can't last forever though. I'm supposed to be hunting your ass down, but it's been a rather long day. And I need you." I backed up.

"What was that?"

"These rendezvous can't last forever?"

"After that." She looked down quietly.

"I need you Sly. You're my reason for smiles these days."

"Carm, I need you too. I wouldn't give you up for the world." I could already tell this was going well. Hell, the minute I set eyes on this vixen I knew she would be the one I'd marry. The one to help continue my Cooper line. "So Carmelita, I'll be your thief if you'll be my cop."

**Fearless (© Taylor Swift)**

I laughed as my husband spun me around as we ran through the rain. He smiled back and laughed. I was none other than Carmelita Cooper, on a date with my husband, Sly Cooper. We continued to run. I chased him across the park in the rain, laughing and smiling the whole way. It was the day he held me on the rooftops of Paris I'd discovered the truth. I wasn't afraid of 'us' anymore. I hugged him back and we secretly dated for weeks. I turned in my badge months later due to complications with us, and the two of us worked to open our own business. We ran a small café on the corner of Broadway in New York. Our love was fearless; we could take on anything. I finally caught Cooper and jumped on his back. He spun me around again before shifting me to the front. I had legs wrapped around his waist. I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Sly."

"I love you too, Carm." _I wasn't afraid anymore…_

**Hakuna Matata (© Ernie Sabella & Jason Weaver Nathan Lane)**

"I give up Cooper! You can come out now! I just wanna talk!" I yelled. The raccoon dropped down out of the shadows.

"Yes my love?"

"I'm too stressed to do this anymore! I can't keep chasing your ass across the world like this!"

"Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"It means no worries. It means you just need to relax and have fun for once. C'mon, I'll show you." He wrapped an arm around my waist and used his cane to hook onto the beams above. "Just hang on." We went through the trap door on the roof and sat up on the roof. I could see all of Chicago from up here. The lights were beautiful! I sighed and smiled.

"Sly, it's gorgeous."

"See the little things stress makes you miss? Just don't forget what I told you dearie." He kissed my cheek and ran for it. _Oh Sly, why must you be a thief?_

* * *

Yikes. That could've gone better. See any that you'd like turned into oneshots? Let me know in the reviews! I'll consider it.


End file.
